The present invention relates to a vehicle turning and stopping warning system, and more particularly to a lighted turn and stop signal unit for rear mounted, eye level use on an inside rear shelf of an automobile.
Some recent models of automobiles are equipped with rear mounted, eye level brake lights which are mounted on the inside rear shelf of the automobile. Such eye-level brake lights are easily seen by drivers of following vehicles and give additional or early warning time concerning stopping. Such devices have met with commercial success and have proven to be extremely effective in use.
In addition to serving as a brake or stop signal, some prior art devices have even suggested the use of turn signal indicators or lights mounted in connection with the rear window or rear portion of a vehicle so as to provide an eye-level warning or turning indicator for vehicles. Examples of such devices are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,631,516; 4,734,697 and 4,613,927 which both show eye-level rear shelf mounted light assemblies including brake lights, turn signals, back-up lights and other signals concerning the operation of an automobile containing such units U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,614,733 and 3,784,974 show eye-level stop and signal lights mounted externally of an automobile on vertical arms or probes for eye-level visibility to following vehicles. While such combination brake and turn signal indicator device have identified a definite product need, they have not been effective, either by themselves or in conjunction with commercially successful brake signal devices. Complexity, function and cost have inhibited the successful development and use of a lighted turn and stop signal unit for rear mounted, eye-level use on an inside rear shelf of an automobile.